Distress due to Love
by Jianhan
Summary: Akira and hikaru's love story when they are 22 years old. Akira/Hikaru
1. Default Chapter

Distress due to Love   
(1) Hikaru's Girlfriend 

  
Inside the institution of Go

"If you moved like this at that time, the situation would have been different!"  
"I see."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, yes. Touya! Just let me pass, OK?" Touya is always so serious, Hikaru tells himself secretly, while adjusting his sitting posture to ensure himself more comfortable.

It has been seven years since his real match with Touya Akira. They've never stopped quarrelling during discussion over Go. How long would this situation last? May be a lifetime --a lifetime, which sounds to be the phrase used between the lovers.  
The lovers?! Hikaru begins to find him forget something important. He grasps his head, hoping himself can remember. However, nothing comes into his mind.

"Let's begin another Game, OK? I'll play black this time." Touya suggests.   
"OK!" Hikaru decides to play Go first, and to put the 'important but forgotten' things aside.

Akira just puts the fist black stone on the Goban when Waya hurried in and cries out to Hikaru, "Oh, Shindou, You told me to remind you that Akari would wait for you outside the institution of Go at 3:00 this afternoon, but I did not remember until now!"  
"Ah!" Hikaru finally remembers what he has forgotten, "Waya, how could you have forgotten such important thing! I'll be killed this time! Akari will be absolute angry…" so will be Kaga -- swallowing the horrible phrase, begins to think about his miserable density.  
"What you should do know is to go out to meet her as soon as possible, and then try your best to make her happy so that she can forgive you!" Waya pulls Hikaru away from his seat and push him out of the room immediately.

"Are you sure it will be alright?" Hikaru till can't help worrying.  
"Girls are easy to treat. The only thing you need to do is to compliment her and then everything will be OK." Waya comforts his worried friend vaguely.  
"Really?" Hikaru asked uncertainly.  
"Yes, yes." Waya kept promising Hikaru that everything will be OK.

Watching Hikaru pulled away by Waya who acts like a storm, the only thing Touya can do is lowering his head and looking at the lonely black stone he has put one the Goban until a smile of self-mockery shows off on his face. Shindou is dating with his girlfriend; as he has told himself before, such situation would occur sooner or later, doesn't it? He has been preparing a lot for this situation, hasn't he? However, how come he still feels hurt?

"Waya, has Shindou got a girlfriend?" Naze's voice comes to Touya's ears at the just moment.  
"Yeah, her name is Fujisaki Akari. Shindou and she get to know each other when they were in primary school!" Waya answered.  
"Is that Fujisaki girl so awful that Shindou is afraid of her?" Orchi joins the conversation as well.  
"No, she is a very kind girl. But sometimes she could be extreme awful for Shindou, especially when Shindou made stupid mistakes. Once, Fujisaki was so mad at Shindou that she even threw stones at him." Waya seems very pleased to tell others such things about Shindou.  
"Ah, you know so much about him, Waya!" Isumi says.  
"Of course, just consider the relationship between Shindou and me!" Waya replies proudly.

"The relationship… between Shindou… and me?" Touya can not hear any more of Waya's words since he falls in deep thoughts: what's the relationship between Shindou and me?  
"Shindou is my internal rival" Touya told himself that from the very beginning and also he believed in that. However, things changes with time. What he wants becomes more than just an internal rival which Shindou is to be. What a wonderful thing it would be if they have not grown up! Touya really wishes time has stopped at seven years before when they first played Go as pros, though that's just a stupid wish, as stupid as him who is sitting here and waiting for the one won't come back today.

  
Hikaru runs outside of the Insitution of Go.  
"Akari, I'm sorry that I'm late!" Hikaru puts the cutest smile on his face so that Akari would forgive him.  
"You have been late for half an hour." Akari said emotionlessly. "Just wait for Kaga and Mitani to treat you 'well'!"  
"Akari, wait!" Hikaru hurriedly keeps up with the angry girl, "Please cover for me so as to keep Kaga and Mitani from being mad!"  
"It has nothing to do with me!" Without looking back at Hikaru, Akari walked directly to the subway station.  
Hikaru shakes his head and sighting, "She is becoming as horrible as Touya while being serious…" 

"Shindou, how dare you to come late when I was waiting for you!" Kaga grapples Hikaru once the latter comes in the seminar room for the University Go Club.  
"That's because…because…" Hikaru tries his best to think out a good excuse.  
"Because you played with that Touya Akira and forgot the time, right?" Kaga sounds to be more dangerous.   
"Oh, God bless me!" Hikaru says to himself silently, "Touya is the last person Kaga wants to hear about in the world. Kaga seems ready to kill me once I let out the word 'yes'. How can I rescue myself from his anger?"  
"Kaga, it's not Hikaru's fault. Since it was I who was late for this meeting and Hikaru waited me." Akari finally rescues Hikaru with her lies.  
Kaga knows Akari was lying, but he doesn't want to embarrass the gentle girl. He lets out Shindou and says, "OK, forgive you this time since Akari helps you!" 

Hikaru and Akari walks out of the university together after the meeting.   
"Hikaru, won't we go home together?" Akari asks strangely.  
"Sorry, I still have something to do." Touya should be very angry since he was pulled away when they were playing Go. Although Touya would have been home, Hikaru decides he had better go back to apologize. After all, Touya is much more horrible than Akari during being mad.  
"After all, thanks for covering for me today, Akari." Hikaru says to Akari thankfully.  
"You're welcome. Just be punctual next time." Akari replied with smile.

  
Hikaru finally comes back to Go Institution.   
"Has Touya left? "Hikaru wonders when he hurries to the room where they played Go. Usually, Touya won't leave until 8:00pm and now is only 7:00pm.  
"Touya, I'm sorry that…" The prepared apologetic words stopped as Hikaru find nobody is in that room. A feeling of emptiness comes to Hikaru's heart for some unknown reasons. "I should not be so disappointed since it was me who left first. There's no reason for him to just wait here." Hikaru persuades himself, but he can't help walking towards the Goban they played today. However, Hikaru suddenly stands blankly when he finds what's on the Goban - a lonely black stone stays at the same place as he left this afternoon.


	2. Distress due to Love2

Distress due to Love   
(2) Double Dating 

'It's a long time since the whole family had dinner together last time.' Mrs. Touya thought. Watching her beloved husband and son having their dinner, Mrs. Touya shows a delighted smile on the face. She and Koyo can only stay in Japan for a short time, but there is still a lot of matter she can deal with, for example, the meeting tomorrow.  
'Akira-san, are you free tomorrow?' Mrs. Touya asks her son carefully.  
'What's the matter, Mom?' Akira asked politely.  
'Your father and I want to treat the Nakami family in Ginza tomorrow; to show our respect, I hope you can go as well. Because the Nakami family help us a lot, they rescued your father on the airline.' Mrs. Touya tells her son.   
'They rescued father? What happened?' Akira asked nervously while looking carefully to Touya Koyo.   
'I got a heart attack on the airline. It's lucky that Nakami-sensei and her daughter in the same plane. They did first-aid for me and took care of me during the whole journey. Otherwise, I cannot be all right now.' Touya Koyo explains to his son shortly with a thankful voice.  
'Yes, yes. Akira, you should thank Nakami-san, she is really a professional doctor and nice girl.' Mrs. Touya complements heartily.   
'I will go with you tomorrow and thank them for rescuing father.' Akira decides. After all, he doesn't prepare to see Shindou in the Go Institution tomorrow. However, he has missed the excitement in the eyes of Mrs. Touya.

  
It's coincident that Hikaru faces a similar talk in his own family at the same time.  
'Hikaru, will you be free tomorrow?' Mrs. Shindou asks her son heartily.   
'What's the matter, mom?' Hikaru answered absently since he is still thinking about Akira: Touya must have been mad today for my leaving. How can I apologize? He is too serious a guy, simple excuse cannot work. Maybe I should stay away from the Go Institution and his Go Salon until he forgets the whole unpleasing thing…  
'Hi-ka-ru!' Mrs. Shindou can't help cry out when she finds his son is not listening to her, 'are you listening?'  
'Yes, yes, I have been listening all the time.' Hikaru nods fiercely to prove that he is listening. It's not a good idea to enrage mother, she will bother him to die with her repeated speech.   
'Then, how do you think of my suggestion?' Mrs. Shindou asks craftily, since she knows her son is not telling truth.  
'Suggestion…' Hikaru pauses for one minute or two and equivocates quickly, 'a good idea! I totally agree!'   
'OK!' Hearing her son's answer, Mrs. Shindou announces with a angry smile, 'As you agreed, you will go dating with Akari tomorrow in Ginza. I'll call Akari and book seats for you two in Ginza.'   
'Mom…' Hikaru open his eyes widely to show his surprise.  
'Any problem, Hikaru?' Mrs. Shindou asks dangerously.  
'Nothing, mom!' Hikaru decides to close his mouth and rescue himself.

  
The Touya family meet the Nakami family in the Ginza on the second day.  
'Oh, I'm so lucky to have dinner with the famous Meijin family.' Mr. Nakami is one of the passional Meijin-fans.  
'Nakami sensei overprized, I'm not Meijin any more ever since I quit the Japanese Go Institution.' Touya Koyo answered modestly.   
'But your son will be Meijin soon, I believe in that he can beat Okata Meijin in the last Meijin tournament and become another Touya Meijin three days later.' Nakami-sensei continues his praise.  
'Dad!' A girl sits besides Nakami-sensei interrupts his speech, 'you are too excited. It's time to sit down and get some tea.'   
Once hearing the girl's words, both Akira and Touya Koyo look at her thankfully for rescuing them for Nakami-snesei's fervor.   
'Ah! Tomoko is right. Let's sit down.' Nakami-sensei realized his gaffe and agrees his daughter's idea, remembers to do introduction, 'by the way, this is my daughter, Nakami Tomoko.'

'How do you do! Nakami-san.' Akira greets politely.  
'How do you do! Touya-san.' Tomoko replies politely as well.  
It's the so-called date before engagement!!!!!!! Two young persons realized as soon as they saw the excitement in their parents' eyes. 

Meanwhile, Hikaru enters Ginza with his lovely girlfriend.  
'Hikaru, I'm so glad that you treat me in such an expensive place, and I'm so glad we can date in such a romantic air!" Akari talks to Hikaru cheerfully.   
'You are right that here is extremely expensive; however, does 'expensive' has anything to do with 'romantic'?' Hikaru says secretly to himself, daring not to allow Akari hear his words.   
'Hikaru! Are you listening to me?' Akari gets a little unpleased. Hikaru is always absent except when he plays Go. It's really boring to have a pro as boyfriend—even the guy is Hikaru, whom she loved from 12 years old. 

Deciding to ignore Hikaru's bluntness, Akari persuades herself to admire the around.   
'Hikaru! Hikaru! Is that Touya-san?' Akari suddenly sees a familiar face.  
'Yes, yes, that's him! Touya-sensei is there as well! He has come back from China!' Hikaru becomes cheerful when he see the Touya family, 'Oh, I see. That's why Touya left Go Institution so early yesterday morning! He was not mad—at least not so mad at me!'   
'Hikaru! You are talking to yourself again!' Akari can't help disturbing him.  
'Oh, sorry, Akari. I think we should come over to greet Touya-sensei!' Touya won't be mad in front of his father—Hikaru knows this very well.   
'You fool!' Akari quickly pulls Hikaru to their own seats, while telling him in a low voice, 'Touya-san is dating with a girl!'   
'Dating with a girl?' Hikaru seems to have heard a big joke, 'you are killing me, Akari! Touya will only dates with Go!'   
'You are totally a fool!' Akari tells Hikaru with a big sign, 'I know that girl who is dating with Touya. She is the youngest doctor in the Nakami Hospital, where I will work one week later after graduation from university. She is beautiful and intelligent. It's said that she will become the new leader of the hospital after her father. She even play go very well! I have played with her and lose again and again!' Akari can't help extolling the girl dating with Akira.  
'Why are you praising her so much?' Hikaru become a little unpleased for some unknown reasons.   
'She is my idol you know? If I were her, I can take good care of Hikaru and even communicate with Hikaru over Go!' Akari answers sincerely.  
'Akari…' Akari's words can make any guy grateful includes Hikaru. But Hikaru is not able to say any word when he heard Akari's following sentence:  
'It's really lucky of Touya-san to have Nakami-san as wife!' 

Touya—has—a—wife? How strange it sounds! The air in the restaurant seems to be hotter! What the problem of the air-con here—Hikaru wonders! Why he feels a little hard to breathe?

'Shindou 8-dan!' seeing another idol of his, Nakami-sensei can't help standing up, 'I'll ask him for a signature!'  
'Dad! Shindou 8-dan is dating with his girlfriend!' Tomoko cries out—why can't her dad have a single sense in front of the Go Pros as he does in front of the patients?! 'I promise you I'll get the signature for you via his girlfriend since I know her, OK?'  
'OK, OK!' Nakami-sensei return quiet after his daughter's promise. However, Akira's heart can't be quiet any more.

Shindou—is—dating—with—his—girlfriend.   
Finally, he sees this scene.  
Akira feels strange that his heart does not ache as he thought. Instead of hurt, Akira feels his heart is falling down endless.  
'You know right? You know you and Shindou will grow up and will have each own family. That's quite natural!' Akira tries to persuade himself silently, but useless. A felling pf cold surrounds him and makes him chill in heart. Maybe it will be all right soon, when the cold freeze his heart, when he cannot feels cold…

'Touya-san? Touya-san?' Tomoko's words call back Akira.  
'Yes?' Raising his head, Akira finds there are only Tomoko and him on seats. What happened? Akira look at Tomoko questioningly.  
'The parents thought we need some private time.' Winking at Akira, Tomoko answers with a careful voice, 'you seem pale, Touya-san, are you OK?' with these words, Tomoko put one of her hands on Akira's head to measure his temperature, due to doctors' habits. 

  
Akira is too surprised to take any response at the moment; however, such scene triggers a totally different sense in a third person's eyes.  
'Hikaru, they match each other so much, aren't they?" Akari is extremely cheerful, 'Touya-san even doesn't duck Nakami-san's hand. If he were you…' Akari's speech is disturbed by a huge sound, which is due to Hikaru's suddenly standing up, 'What's the matter, Hikaru?'  
'I don't want to eat here, let's go!' with no more word, Hikaru hurries out of the restaurant, like a running train.

PS: I'm so sorry that I update this story so late. English is not my first language; there are always a lot of mistakes in my story. Please correct for me if there are any mistake. Please e-mail me to : jianhan82@hotmail.com. Thanks a lot! 

Chapter3 will come soon within this week.  



	3. Distress due to Love3

Distress due to Love 

(3) Accident 

'Shindou…' Akira notices Hikaru running out of the restaurant, but he wonders why, why is Shindou running out so…fiercely? It's obviously that Shindou is unhappy, but why? Can he deem that Shindou don't want to see him dating? Can he consider Shindou's response as jealousness? Akira dare not think further—Shindou is dating with his 'girlfriend'.   
In order to stop himself from daydreaming, Akira tries to chat with the girl sitting opposite him, 'Nakami-san, I'm sorry but I really know nothing about today's date arrangement. However, I'm really graceful that you have saved my father's life…'   
'You're welcome, Touya-san. I just did what a doctor should do at that time.' With a polite smile, Tomoko replies. Tomoko admires the decorous man opposite her, but she dislikes his too polite tone. Woman's sense tells her that the young man is focusing on other matters, for instance, the guy who just ran out of the restaurant. 

'I think our meeting should end so far, Touya-san.' Tomoko asks understandly, 'What's about you?'  
'I agree.' looking at Tomoko accidentally, Akira finds the girl called Nakami Tomoko has the ability to look through his mask. Such thought surprises Akira, since he is not used to be looked through, especially by a girl who meets him for the first time. 

Akari chases Hikaru out of the restaurant and enters the lift, 'Hikaru, what's the matter?'   
'Nothing,' lowering his head, Hikaru's hands clenches into fists. The lift is going down while Hikaru feels lather is coming up from the bottom of his heart. Something is gliding through the space between his hands, which Hikaru figures out.   
'Hikaru…' Akari is wordless. She does not know what happened to her boyfriend, Hikaru was so happy when they entered the restaurant, how come he run out angrily after only 5 minutes? Has she done something wrong, or she shouldn't say Touya-san is gentler than Hikaru? 

Akira goes down the building of restaurant with Tomoko.   
'Nakami-san came here in your car?' finding Tomoko picks up a chain of keys, Akira asks politely.  
'Yes, so Touya-san needn't send me back.' Tomoko replies with a wink, 'Touya-san must have something important to do; I don't want to waste your time.'   
'I…' Akira feels a little nervous under Tomoko's researching eyes, he turns aside his head. Due to such turning, he sees the most horrible thing in the world to him—Shindou, who rushes across road without paying attentions around, is being pushed away from the ground by a car.  
'No, Hikaru!' Akari's cry rushes into everyone's ears synchronously. 

'Shindou, Shindou!' Akira does not know how he ran to clasp the blooding boy with his arm; the only thing he knows is he does not want to loose Shindou.  
'Touya-san, Calm down! Please don't move the injured.' Tomoko, who has taken first-aid case from her car once she saw the accident, comes to the side of Hikaru through the crowd. Tomoko tries to stopped blood for Hikaru while she tells Akira and crying Akari, 'I've called the Nakami hospital since it's the nearest one. Fujisaki-san, don't forget you are a nurse, please help me with the first-aid!'  
'Ye—yes!' wiping the eyes, Akari begins to read Hikaru's pulse. 

  
Ambulance comes in time and sends Hikaru to the Nakami Hospital. Tomoko and Akari enter the operating room as workers, leaving Akira outside waiting for the final result.   
Standing against the wall, Akira begins to hate himself due to his inutility. Both Nakami-san and Fujisaki-san are inside the operating room rescuing Shindou, but he is outside, waiting uselessly. Akira watching the digital clock on the wall opposite him changes second by second, until the door of operating room opens.   
Tomoko comes out with frazzle on her face due to the three-hour operation. The first thing she sees is Akira's eye, which is asking her gingerly. She can feel his hope and fear. Nodding to Akira, Tomoko tells, 'Operation is successful, and he will wake up by tomorrow morning.'   
Hearing such news, Akira looses his body and slides down against the wall slowly.   
'Touya-san,' Tomoko rushes to Akira and holds his hands, 'are you OK?'   
'I'm all right, thanks.' Taking out hands from Tomoko's hold, Akira stands up and walks towards the special ward.   
Watching Akira leave, Tomoko take out her cell phone with a sign. As expected, dad has called her lots of times. Tomoko dials back her father, 'Dad, this is Tomoko. Is Touya-sensei with you? There was an accident…' 

Touya Koyo and Mrs. Touya come to the hospital after getting message from Tomoko. Akari calls Hikaru's mother as well.   
'Akira-san, let's go home OK? You seem very tired.' Mrs. Touya says to her son carefully.  
'I won't leave until Shindou wakes up.' Shaking his head, Akira refuses mother's suggestion with a low but steady voice, nobody can change his decision.   
'I won't force you to leave. But don't forget the Meijin tournament is the day after tomorrow.' With such words, Touya Koyo leaves the hospital.   
After requesting Tomoko to take care of Akira, Mrs. Touya left as well. 

Hikaru's parents arrive in the hospital as soon as they get message from Akari. As they enter the door, both Akira and Akari are waiting besides the sleeping Hikaru. They join the waiting as well. 

The night of waiting is quiet and long, but it finally passes away. Hikaru's eyelids begin to move as sunrise.   
'Shindou,' Akira notices Hikaru's movement.  
'Hikaru,' Akari calls Hikaru's name with sob.   
'Nakami-san, Hikaru is waking up!' Mrs. Shindou calls Tomoko.

Nakami—the girl who dated with Touya? He has left the restaurant where Touya is dating, right? Why can he still hear such name? Hikaru tries to recall the whole process, but all the efforts fail once he thinks of Nakami touching Touya's head—Touya didn't refuse.   
What a fool you are, Shindou Hikaru! You though Touya would be always there for you once you want to play Go, you thought Touya would only put eyes on you since you are his internal rival. But you forgot he might belong to someone else, leaving under your eyelids one day, just like Sai, the Ghost who left without even a 'goodbye' seven years ago. He can bear such loss any more. He does not want to lose Touya. 

Hikaru finds his both his hands are hold.   
One of his hands is hold by two soft quivery hands. 'Hikaru,' the hands' owner smiles while crying, 'I'm so happy you wake up.'  
The other one is hold by a cool hand, the slight quiver leaks out its owner's emotion, 'Shindou…' but the sentence can not continue due to the speaker's chock with sobs.   
'Akari…Touya…' Hikaru figures their voice, finally opens his eyes. 

To Hikaru's unpleasant, the first people comes into his eyes is actually the so-called Nakami girl, who is the last people he wants to see now.   
'OK, eyes seem good. Nurse will take you to the further examination.' With those words, Tomoko turns to Akira, 'Touya-san, could you come with me? I have to talk to you.'

  
OK, Chapter3 is up. Sorry for the mistakes and Chinese habits of representing. In fact I'm considering change the story a little since I don't want to simply translate my work. There might be a totally different result from the Chinese Version. 

By the way, I like Tomoko a lot, since she is created by me. ^_^|   



End file.
